Discuție Utilizator:Martijn
--Tigrul AlbMesaje 29 iunie 2007 06:35 (UTC) :Salut Martijn! :). Alexandru 29 iunie 2007 13:10 (UTC) ::ik heb een probleempje :p ik spreek geen roemeens en ook niet goed engels... ik blijf toch maar in Libertas :p Martijn 3 iulie 2007 17:11 (UTC) :::Maar je hebt wel een huisje gekocht :). Alexandru 3 iulie 2007 17:16 (UTC) ::::Om in m'n vakantie een beetje Roemeens te leren :p En m'n handtekening doet het niet dus ik maak em maar handmatig :-) Martijn 3 iulie 2007 17:17 (UTC) :::::Als je "User" doet ipv "Gebruiker" doet hij het op beide wikia's (maar je moet wel het sjab'je aanmaken). Alexandru 3 iulie 2007 17:37 (UTC) ::::::Doe ik wel eens als het nodig is... als m'n Roemeens genoeg verbeterd is :p - Martijn 3 iulie 2007 17:40 (UTC) :::::::Hmm.. even uitzoeken hoe jij in het Roemeens zou heten.. :p Alexandru 3 iulie 2007 17:51 (UTC) Je heet vanaf nu Martin :P. (Martijn spreek je uit als "Martiezjn") Alexandru 3 iulie 2007 17:52 (UTC) :Oke, prima :p toevallig genoeg noem ik mezelf in het buitenland altijd Martin :-) 3 iulie 2007 17:56 (UTC) ::Van der Putten zou zijn.. Din Putten oid zijn.. alleen heb je nooit een dubbel t, dan wordt het Putenescu, maar dat heeft een, niet al te leuke betekenis denk ik ;). Alexandru 3 iulie 2007 17:58 (UTC) :::Oke :p Van der Putten is wel een vervelende achternaam ja :p tenzij je "put" letterlijk vertaald :p 3 iulie 2007 18:00 (UTC) ::::Hmm.. zal ik dat es ff gaan opzoeken ;p. Alexandru 3 iulie 2007 18:12 (UTC) Roemeens Schrijf je in! Alecsandrium Lyceum/Dutch-Romanian Alexandru 2 noiembrie 2007 17:37 (UTC) :Als je nog 23 wijzigingen doet ben je een burger! Alexandru 2 noiembrie 2007 19:45 (UTC) One big UWN country? Alexandru dp. 5 ianuarie 2008 18:35 (UTC) Libertas Ok. Op zich, ben ik het ongeveer eens met je ingrijpen (de blokkade).. alhoewel ik alleen mijn coupe een echte overtreding vind, want Newport (dorp) bestond al . Maarreh.. kijk. 1) Ja, 't is een stunt zoals Dimitri zei, natuurlijk is dat het. Jullie dachten toch niet dat ik dacht dat het ging lukken? . Het heeft een beetje vaderlands''liefde op doen waaien.. niet slecht toch? Ook Libertas is nu tot leven gekomen.. wel namen een paar jongens het weer te serieus en laaiden de discussies weer op.. '''dat wil ik dus niet! Ik wil geen revolutie of burgeroorlog!' Dus ik wil van Newport geen onafhankelijk land maken!!! Ik verveelde me een middagje en het werkte wel dus.. Op zich wil ik niet zo graag terugkeren naar Libertas, zeker niet bij de gedachte dat de discussies dan weer gaan beginnen. Het werkt gewoon niet.. :| alleen als ik een autonoom (of onafhankelijk) stuk (ei)land zou hebben, zou ik op stad.wikia kunnen leven. Maar ja, ik blijf wel verder dromen . Adios, 22 ianuarie 2008 21:13 (UTC) :Ik zal je zeggen dat ik het toen ik het eerst zag ik dacht van, hè hè, eindelijk iemand die wat leven in de brouwerij brengt. Over Newport: Ik ben blij dat je er geen onafhankelijk land van wil maken. Inderdaad, wat jij zegt: vaderlandsliefde, iets dat al een tijdje bestaat en is opgebouwd, dat kan niet zomaar, het hoort bij ons land. En met elke anoniem hadden we hetzelfde gedaan nietwaar? :-) :Maar dat je graag een onafhankelijk stuk (ei)land wil hebben vind ik helemaal geen droom-idee. Wat mij betreft kún je dat krijgen, als je gewoon zelf iets opbouwd en zo. Je moet dan alleen niet zeggen dat dat land níks meer met ons heeft te maken, dan moet je maar een eigen wiki beginnen. Ik ken je sinds het begin van Libertas en wil je, zodra mijn ambtstermijn begint, best een eigen onafhankelijk (bij voorkeur eiland) cadeau geven, zolang we wel in vrede samen kunnen leven. :Toekomstig-Libertaans-president-die-nog-8-dagen-moet-wachten-voor-hij-iets-kan-gaan-doen, Martin? 23 ianuarie 2008 13:56 (UTC) ::Ik heb de wijzigingen op Newport terug gezet, je blokkade is opgeheven. Je bent vrijgesproken omdat je geen revolutie of burgeroorlog wil veroorzaken ;-) Martin? 23 ianuarie 2008 14:14 (UTC) :::Wow, thnx buddy . Natuurlijk zal het wel iets met Libertas te maken hebben.. anders zoekt het natuurlijk niets op stad.wikia, begrijp ik ook wel. Maar ook voor de anderen wil ik het volgende zeggen: Neem alles niet zo serieus!!! Dan verpest je het idee van Wikistad! :::Over dat eiland (ook mijn voorkeur).. dat zou geweldig zijn . Zoals ik zei: alleen op zo'n manier kan ik er wonen, zonder dat er onnodige discussies komen. Ik wil dolsgraag in vrede samen kunnen leven ;-). :::Arrivederci, 23 ianuarie 2008 15:00 (UTC) ::::Precies wat mijn doelstelling is... dat iedereen in vrede samen kan leven (A) :-D Martin? 23 ianuarie 2008 16:44 (UTC) :::::"(a)" ? Een geboren president! 23 ianuarie 2008 16:56 (UTC) "..is het nu opnieuw tijd voor vrede en geluk, zoals het vanaf het begin in Libertas.." (just a message) En nu zat ik te denken dat al dat gedoe voorkomen had kunnen worden, als er een rechter geweest zou zijn in Libertas.. :| . Succes met je ambt (2008-2009) <:o) 1 februarie 2008 16:47 (UTC) :tja... is een ideetje ;-) ik hoop dat m'n voornemen hierboven uit gaat komen :-) Martin? 1 februarie 2008 16:49 (UTC) ::mooi voornemen . btw, Gazeta moet nog verwijderd worden (of had iemand 'm overgenomen? ) 1 februarie 2008 16:52 (UTC) :::nee, ik zal hem verwijderen. Ik denk dat ik de Libertaan wel wil behouden, voor een plek waar iedereen z'n ei kwijt kan, snappie? mensen als Aesopos die niet weten waar ze heen moeten met hun ideeën Martin? 1 februarie 2008 16:55 (UTC) ::::je mag ermee doen wat je wil, want het is van jou.. . 1 februarie 2008 16:57 (UTC) :::::oke :p Martin? 1 februarie 2008 16:58 (UTC) Another nice fact about your name.. I just heard 'pute' means 'bad smelling' (continuing the conversation of above). 2 martie 2008 19:37 (UTC) :ah... right :p Martin? 3 martie 2008 08:49 (UTC) :: 3 martie 2008 11:59 (UTC)